A Wooden Swan Christmas
by snarkysweetness
Summary: The Booth Family has enjoys a snow day.


**Title:** A Wooden Swan Christmas  
**Author: **snarkysweetness  
**Rating:** PG  
**Characters:** Emma, August, & Henry; Emma/August  
**Summary:** The Booth Family has enjoys a snow day.  
**Warnings:** You will puke rainbows and sunshine after reading this sucker.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.  
**Author's Notes:** No one cares that it's February and I'm finally posting this, right? I'm not sure I love the ending, but the rest is adorable and makes me happy.

A snowball lobbed Emma right in the face and she immediately threw one right back, hitting August square in the face. It became apparent that her boys had teamed up against her when Henry began pelting her with premade snowballs. She ducked behind her yellow bug and rolled to the side of it, to replenish her stock.

She spotted feet underneath the car and inched her way to the front, so she could assault August with the rather large snowball she had in her hands.

"I got her!" Henry yelled as a large snowball hit her in the back.

"Traitor! I gave birth to you!"

"Yeah, but August promised me new books," Henry replied with a shrug.

Emma scoffed, offended, and pulled her kid into her arms before playfully throwing him into a pile of snow. Henry screeched and she dumped snow on him before throwing as much snow at August as she could before he joined them in the snow.

"You're a sore loser."

"Whatever, I was outnumbered. In a few years, there will be another one of these," she said, motioning to Henry, "and I'll have someone to be on my side." They'd only been trying for a few months, but Emma was confident they'd have no problem giving Henry a sibling. If they failed, there was always magic, which she was sure August would happily pay the price for.

August placed a kiss on her lips before helping her to her feet. He scooped Henry up and threw him over his shoulder with a smile.

"Come on kid, let's get some hot chocolate."

"Yes!"

Emma followed and brushed snow off of Henry's back as they trotted up towards the loft. Neal had somehow managed to return him to her from New York without a cold despite the snowstorm and Henry's penchant for not bundling up properly so the last thing she needed was for him so get sick from being in wet clothes.

"All right, kid, go throw on your pajamas," Emma instructed as she shrugged out of her snow coat. She watched him rush up to his room and kissed August quickly before going into their curtained-off bedroom to change into her sweats. She moved into the living area while August got the hot chocolate ready and changed. She flipped through the channels, settling on the Charlie Brown special.

She threw herself onto the sofa and a moment later Henry threw himself at her. She ruffled his hair before holding him against her and kissing the top of his head. She loved getting to spend the holiday with him, but she hated that she'd have to hand him off to Regina tomorrow; this was her first Christmas with Henry and she wanted to be selfish and never let him go.

August joined them on the couch and handed out their steaming mugs of cocoa. Emma took hers gratefully and held the mug between her fingers, letting the heat warm her chilled fingers. August pulled a quilt around the three of them and they cuddled together underneath it, trying to get warm.

Emma took a tentative sip of her cocoa and once she decided it wouldn't burn her tongue, took a long drink. She wrinkled her nose as she realized it was now covered in whipped cream. Before she could wipe it away August leaned over and licked it off. She smiled and leaned up to kiss him quickly. Henry made a 'gross' sound and August kissed the top of his head before wrapping his arms around the two of them. Emma leaned into him happily, happy they'd decided to stay in tonight. She loved her parents but she didn't get enough time with just her boys, plus, she'd see them tomorrow and the day after, when Henry got spoiled with the mountain of presents they had waiting for him.

"Can we wait up for Santa?" Henry asked.

Emma opened her mouth to inform him that Santa wasn't real when August interjected.

"Sure, kid, but we have to turn the lights on the tree on first. Do you think you can handle it?"

Henry nodded and jumped up before rushing to the tree.

"August-" She began, not wanting to get Henry's hopes up.

"Hush, he'll fall asleep," August whispered as he carefully tilted her chin up so he could kiss her. When he broke away the room was filled with the dimly colorful lights from the tree. August pulled Henry into his lap as he rushed back over.

Emma shook her head and decided that they were both lost causes. She loved them, but they were both insufferable. August insisted that Santa was real and Henry believed him. Emma put up with it because she couldn't bear to break Henry's spirit.

She kissed Henry's temple as she leaned against August to finish watching their cartoon.

Soon the small family fell asleep in each other's arms and they all missed the magic that filled the air as three presents appeared underneath their tree.


End file.
